Anything Could Happen
by cautiousAlbatross
Summary: Jade is feeling sad and lonely.


Living alone on an island, with only a dog for company since your grandpa died, can get more than a little lonely. Sure, you have your internet friends, but talking online isn't the same, and time zones make everything just that little bit harder. Sometimes you wish your grandpa had been a little less eccentric. More often, you wish your friends lived nearer, or for someone other than your dog to talk to.

You woke up early this morning and can't think of anything to do, so you're just lying in your bed, your laptop resting on your stomach, flicking between web pages and searching for something to do, when a flashing Pesterchum window pops up. You smile when you see it's Dave, your sort-of-maybe-internet-boyfriend.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 5:28 -**

**TG: hey**

**GG: hey! :)**

**GG: whats up?**

**TG: not much**

**TG: isnt it like**

**TG: the asscrack of dawn over there**

**GG: umm its half five**

**TG: so yeah the asscrack of dawn **

**TG: is that a wild island girl thing**

**TG: getting up early and going out to hunt for your breakfast or whatever**

**GG: i dont go hunting for my breakfast silly!**

**TG: yeah okay maybe the dog does that**

**TG: but seriously half five**

**TG: in the morning**

**TG: ive never even seen half five whats it like**

**GG: its nice. the sun is just coming up and the birds are singing :)**

**TG: ok thats great i guess**

**TG: so why are you even awake**

**GG: i dont know i just woke up early i guess**

**GG: jeez whats with the whole spanish inquisition here?**

**TG: ok ok ill stop sorry**

**GG: its ok 3**

**GG: so whats up?**

**TG: not much**

**TG: might get some breakfast in a bit**

**GG: but its nearly midday!**

**GG: aka LUNCH time**

**TG: well unlike you i didnt wake up before it was actually daytime**

**TG: brb food is calling**

**GG: ok well im gonna go get some breakfast too (AT ACTUAL BREAKFAST TIME) so talk to you later?**

**TG: ok bye**

**GG: bye!**

**TG: 3**

**GG: 3**

**- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 5:37 -**

You smile to yourself, then push the laptop aside and climb out of bed. Even though it's still ridiculously early, you think you might as well go and get something to eat. Dave probably won't be back for a bit, and you don't have anything better to do.

You grab yourself a bowl of cereal and eat it in thoughtful silence. You think about how, even though it's a nice enough place to live and you wouldn't swap Bec for anything, your island can get really lonely sometimes. If only you had someone else (and by "someone else", you suppose you really mean "Dave") to hang out with and talk to, face-to-face. As much as you like talking to Dave online, you can't help but think it'd be better to be able to talk to him in person. Long distance relationships really suck.

You finish your breakfast more quickly than you'd like, and return to your computer. Dave isn't back yet. Sighing, you push your laptop away from you and lie down, closing your eyes and throwing your arm across your face. You don't know why, but you're suddenly feeling really down. Well, you do know why – it's because you're lonely and Dave isn't with you. You feel a little silly just thinking that, but you just really wish you could meet him in real life. You'd like that more than anything.

You doze off like that, and wake up to a flashing Pesterchum notification. Checking the time, you realise you've been asleep for over an hour. Oops.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 6:07 -**

**TG: hey im back**

**TG: uh**

**TG: are you there**

**TG: guess not **

**TG: well let me know when youre back ok**

**GG: hey! :)**

**GG: sorry i fell asleep :/**

**TG: see i told you it was too damn early **

**TG: maybe if you didnt wake up at stupid o clock you wouldnt be falling asleep all the time**

**GG: haha maybe**

**GG: but im awake now!**

**TG: yeah thats cool i guess**

**GG: :P**

**TG: anyway sup**

**GG: um im a little lonely i guess**

**TG: thats probably because you live on an island in the middle of the fucking pacific ocean**

**TG: just saying**

**GG: yeah i know! but that doesnt make it any better :(**

**TG: yeah i guess i know what you mean**

**GG: i wish you were here**

**TG: id wish the same except i aint going over to no island in the middle of fucking nowhere**

**GG: haha then i wish i was there!**

**TG: yeah thatd be cool**

**TG: hey**

**TG: you still there**

**GG: yeah**

**GG: :(**

**TG: well hey we can see each other some day**

**TG: ill get my bro to talk to your dog or whatever**

**TG: we can make this happen**

**GG: where making this hapen? :P**

**TG: yeah that**

**TG: anyway i gotta go my bros calling **

**GG: talk to you soon! :)**

**TG: yeah**

**TG: bye**

**GG: bye 3**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 7:32 -**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 7:32 -**

TG: 3

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 7:33 -**

You sit there smiling at that little heart for a moment, but you're still not exactly feeling happy. You're not really sad any more, either. You feel like, even though you're not happy yet, there's a chance you will be soon. It takes a moment for the right word to come to you: Hopeful. You're feeling hopeful, and you suppose that's enough for now.

As for later, well, who knows? Anything could happen.


End file.
